


It's Bigger On The Inside

by raventhewritingdesk



Category: Doctor Who, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, super short and cute, this is basically just crackfic guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: Alex and John find an old friend.





	

     “I just don’t understand why we’re out here at all."

     “John, just let me have some fun for once?” Alex turned around with a large teasing smile on his face.

     “I let you have fun all the time!” John protested. “I just don’t understand why we’re in a fucking forest at 2 in the afternoon. It’s a hundred fucking degrees out here, Laf and Herc are gonna be home in less than an hour, and you’re catching fucking Pokemon!"

     Alex just giggled and turned back around. “Oooh a Weedle! It’s so cute John!"

     “Shut up!” John yelled back but there was still a smile on his face. It seemed that no matter where Alexander dragged him too he could never stay mad at him.

     “Hey John?"

     The uneasiness in his voice made John look up imediatly, “What’s wrong?” Alex was standing a few feet ahead of him, staring at something that John couldn’t see yet. John, assuming it was a new pokemon, stepped forward. “You’ve got raise your phone to find it Al-“ He was cut off by Alex’s arm thrown across his chest to stop him. He pointed silently ahead of them and John finally looked up.

     Ahead of them was a large box, leaned up against a large oak tree and partially submerged in trees and bushes. It was dirty, lines of paint stripped from it’s sides, scratches and burn marks from God knows what, but it was blue. A very unmistakeable blue.

     “Is that-?” Alex couldn’t even finish his sentence.

     John shook his head immeaditly, “No, it can’t be. Someone is just playing a prank on us.” John looked around for that someone now, as if the person would be hiding in the very trees that surrounded them.

     Alex shook his head, depositing his phone in his back pocket, “There’s only one way to find out.” He started to walk forward until John gripped his shirt.

     “Alex, wait. This is what got us in trouble last time, you poking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

     “John, why are you whispering?” Alex smirked, “Come on! It’s just a box, it’s not gonna bite us.” He gently loosened John’s fingers and stepped forward again.

     “It bit Clara.” John mumbled but followed him anyway.

     Alex approached the no longer white plaque and smoothed his fingers along the worn black lettering: Police Telephone Free For Use Of Public. He looked up at the dirty windows, one of panes missing glass entirely, the larger words at the top: Police Public Call Box. He slid his fingers along the wood and hissed when his finger caught a splinter. His eyes started to sting, but not from the pain. “It’s real.” He whispered.

     John was right behind him, his own hands reaching toward the surface, trying to determine the same realization that Alex himself was coming to. The TARDIS was real. It was right in front of them. It was dead.

     Alex blinked away the tears and shook his head. He was not about to cry over a box. He was not about to cry over something he didn’t realize existed a few minutes. He let out a heavy sigh and let his head drop against the door. “It can’t be real.” He whispered.

     A bell rang. A soft peeling noise that echoed through the forest and caused John to look up and softly tug at Alex’s shirt. “Alex.” Alex lifted his head, a single tear sliding down his face.

     “What?” It was John’s turn to point silently at the soft white light emanating from the top of the TARDIS.

     Alex wiped his face with the back of his hand and looked up at the slowly revolving light. “We’ve got to move it."

     “What?” John exclaimed.

     “Come on! Help me!” Alex was suddenly a blur, moving this way and that, stripping away vines and trees. “John!” Alex turned back to look at him incrediusly when he still hadn’t moved.

     John shook his head, “Right, right,” he moved forward and started to help, digging out the dirt from it’s base and tunneling through to the base. John moved the dirt underneath it so that it was standing straight. When he moved back, Alex had finished and they were both sweaty and breathing hard, but it was clear and the light was shining brighter now. John pushed Alex forward and Alex hit him back but moved nonetheless. He took a deep breath before setting his hand on the right side of the door and pushing it gently. It popped open with a gentle click and a strong orange light glowed from the inside. John stumbled forward after him to peek inside.

     Neither of them could see much, the light was too bright, but as their eyes slowly adjusted, a figure formed in front of them of a tall lanky human with long limbs and a brown tweed suit on. Alex blinked three times until he could see the bright red bowtie and the wide smile above it.

     He gave a gentle wave, “Hello, I’m the Doctor."

     Alex couldn’t breathe, let alone speak, but as John’s hand gripped his shirt in slight panic, he found his words. “J-John it’s b-bigger-"

     “On the inside . . .” John finished, “Yeah, I know."

     The Doctor giggled and pointed at them, “I love it when they say that."

 

 

 

     Alex was jumping rather giddily in the corner of the room. There were flashing lights everywhere, “John the console is exactly how I pictured it!"

     “I know! I know,” John was excited but a little nervous, “Alex what are we going to do?"

     “What do you mean?” Alex laughed. He looked over at the Doctor who was fiddling with something. He turned and waved again with a goofy smile. “We let him take us wherever he wants."

     John sighed, “Alex we’ve got plans. Laf and Herc are at the house right now!” John whispered and then sent a polite small towards the Doctor.

     Alexander laughed, placing both of his hands on John’s shoulder. “John, he’s the Doctor, this is the TARDIS, let’s go pick them up."

 

 

 

     “You wanna go here?” The Doctor peeked his head out into the small apartment that the box took up most of.

     Alex slid past him and into the living room, stepping onto the couch to get to the front door. “Yeah, we’re just picking up some people."

     “What kind of people?” The Doctor followed him, John close on his heels, and the TARDIS door closed behind them, a bright orange light flowing from the key hole.

     “Friends of ours.” John answered going to the hall closet and grabbing two large jackets and throwing one to Alex who was standing by the door.

     “Friends or ‘friends’” The Doctor raised his fingers in air quotes.

     John looked over at Alex and they both laughed, “Both.” The Doctor chuckled at their answer and began looking around their apartment. When there was a heavy pounding on the door and loud booming voice to accompany it, Alex pulled it open. Lafayette and Hercules were standing on the other side with smiles and arms wrapped around each other. “You guys ready to go?” Hercules pointed to the jacket Alex was pulling on.

     Alex shook his head and smiled, “Nope, we’re gonna go somewhere better."

     Hercules and Lafayette exchanged looks before looking back at him. “Alex, the last time you said that, we ended up in Jersey without clothes. I don’t want a repeat."

     The Doctor stuck his head into the doorway, “That sounds like a fun story, why wouldn’t we want a repeat?"

     Lafayette gasped, “Mon Dieu! Is that who I think it is?"

     “Depends, who do you think I am?” The Doctor smiled.

     “Alright what’s going on?” Hercules stepped back, taking Lafayette with him even though he was trying to step out from behind him.

     Alex started jumping like a child, “He’s the Doctor and we’re going on an adventure!” He stepped out and grabbed both of their hands before dragging them inside the apartment.

     “Aleex!” Hercules yelled. Lafayette headed straight for John, wrapping an arm around his waist and placing a kiss on his forehead.

     “Have a good morning sweetheart?” He laughed. Lafayette had met Alex first and had been well aquatinted with him and his antics by the time Herc and John and come along.

     John laughed, “Same old, same old. Although I must admit,” John turned to look at the TARDIS, back to it’s shining glory with one trip. “This one takes the cake."

     “So I’m really supposed to believe that you’re the Doctor and that’s the TARDIS?” Hercules pointed at the blue box. 

     The Doctor nodded, “Sure as the Virgin Queen wasn’t exactly . . .  anyways.” He smirked, “What’s your name? Who are you?"

     “Hercules Mulligan.” He answered, holding out a hand.

     Instead of shaking it the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it as his hand. He shook it to reveal the screen and stared at it. “Mulligan, I knew a Mulligan once, helped him send a couple of messages, taught him a mean cross stitch  helped him win the war.” the Doctor mumbled before walking towards Lafayette and John. 

     “The war?” Hercules turned to give Alex a confused look. “What the hell is he talking about?"

     “Come on, you know he’s like this.” Alex looked between the Doctor talking to John and Laf, and then back at Herc, “You watched this with us."

     “Yeah, but its a television show!” Hercules whispered stepping closer to him. “A science fiction show, the important word being fiction.” He emphasized.

     Alex nodded, “Ok I hear you, I really do, but consider that giant fucking box in our living room.” he laughed. “Hercules, I love you, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I will leave your ass behind in a heart beat.” He smiled lovingly and laid a hand on his chest, “Come with me."

     Hercules sighed heavily before rolling his eyes, “You better not be getting me killed.” 

     Alex smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight hug, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

     “Whatever, where are we even going?” Hercules grumbled but smiled and followed him towards the others.

     “All of time and space, everything that’s ever happened or ever will happen, what do you wanna see first?” The Doctor tucked his screwdriver into his jacket pocket and smiled at them.

     John looked towards Lafayette and Lafayette looked towards Alex. “Uhm -“ he was too excited to talk let alone choose a place to go.

     “What were you talking about earlier, a war? Which war?” Herc asked, crossing his hands over his chest.

     “Ooh!” He exclaimed, raising a single finger, “That’s an idea. Come on then boys,” He quirked his head before smirking towards Lafayette, “and others,” Lafayette grinned, “Follow me, don’t ask stupid questions, and don’t wander off.” He smirked before hopping over the couch and pushing open the TARDIS door, leaving it open for them to follow.

     John and Alex followed him while Lafayette stepped towards Hercules and wrapped his hands around his upper arm. “I’m extremely excited."

     Hercules looked down to see the iron grip he had on his upper arm. “It looks like it."

     “You’re going to come with me right."

     Herc chuckled, “Yeah, i’m right here.” Hercules climbed over the couch and offered his hand after Lafayette had climbed over as well. 

     “Now or never.” Lafayette mumbled as he stepped across the threshold. 

 

 

 

     “You said something about a war?” Alexander was sitting on one of the swivel chairs as he watched the Doctor run around the console flipping switches and pulling levers. 

     “I did.” He stopped and turned to face them with a dramatic expression, “1776, or around therabouts, a revolution is brewing. And your ancestor,” He pointed to Alex, “Met your ancestors,” he pointed to the rest of them. “And started something that couldn’t be stopped and ended with American Independence.” The Doctor looked at them happily, “How cool is that?"

     Alex laughed, “That’s pretty cool. So you’re taking us?"

     “New York City.” The Doctor yelled before he pushed a button and the hole room lurched forward sending Lafayette flying into Hercules’ lap. Laf giggled before kissing his chin. “1776.” The TARDIS dinged and the Doctor turned to face them. “Who wants to go first?"

     Alex, as always, ran towards the door first and pulled it open. A fierce wind was blowing and the beginning of light snowfall blew in through the door. “Woah.” Alex looked back inside the TARDIS with a bright smile and a small giggle.  “Come on!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> www.ask-jamiemadison.tumblr.com


End file.
